¿Por qué?
by Christal White
Summary: Los empleados de servicio, la señorita Georgiana Darcy, el coronel Fitzwilliam e incluso Elizabeth se sienten confundidos ¿Por qué el señor Darcy está tan enojado? ...
1. Interrogantes

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por __**Jane Austen.**_

_Este fic participa en el reto:__**"Viñetas de Emociones"**__ del foro __**"Las sombras de pemberley".**_

_Número de palabras: 497._

_Emoción:__Confusión_

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Interrogantes_**

El ama de llaves hizo una mueca cuando sintió un portazo en el piso superior de la Mansión de Pemberley. Luego de un pesado silencio, ella y la doncella de la Señora Darcy intercambiaron miradas cuando un segundo portazo hizo saltar a todos los empleados que se encontraban en la cocina.

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente.

Nadie sabía exactamente porque el humor del señor Darcy había cambiado rotundamente en los últimos días. Se mostraba hosco con todo el mundo, desde su hermana y su primo hasta el personal de servicio, pero por sobre todas las cosas con su esposa.

Donde antes había sonrisas cómplices y múltiples escapadas a quien sabe dónde, ahora solo había fría cortesía y desplantes por parte de ambos.

Ya no se oían risas en los pasillos, ni el sonido del pianoforte de la señorita Darcy en el salón de música, pues todos estaban afectados por la extraña situación que se estaba viviendo.

Incluso parecía que la misma casa se había vuelto un poco gris.

Las cenas transcurrían en un silencio sepulcral, y el señor Darcy se iba apenas terminaba, a tomar brandy en la biblioteca, costumbre que había abandonado al contraer nupcias, tres meses atrás.

La señora Darcy, por su parte, había abandonado sus paseos por el parque de Pemberley, y el ama de llaves la había sorprendido mirando a su esposo con una mezcla de confusión, enojo y tristeza, que desgarraban su viejo corazón.

El coronel Fitwilliam, que había llegado de un viaje a España hace poco, y la señorita Darcy habían intentado animarla y, aunque al principio había surtido efecto y el grupo salía al pueblo con frecuencia, últimamente ni siquiera eso la ponía alegre.

Ambos lucían ojeras y la luz que había en ellos se había apagado, ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para que se lastimaran tanto uno al otro? ¿Sería algo permanente? ¿Acabaría pronto?

La campanilla volvió a sobresaltar a todo el mundo y la señora Reynolds, abandonando sus sombríos pensamientos, se apresuró a llegar al salón verde que pertenecía a la señorita Darcy, desde donde procedía el llamado.

Al entrar la encontró sentada frente a su primo en una mesita dispuesta junto al balcón, desde donde soplaba una tranquila brisa fresca que anunciaba el comienzo de la primavera.

-¿Podría mandar a que nos sirvan el té señora Reynolds?- con una pequeña mueca en su joven y delicado rostro completó- solo para dos.

Cuidándose de no mostrar en su expresión el pesar que le causaba la tristeza de su joven ama, el ama de llaves aseguró que se ocuparía de inmediato del asunto.

Caminando hacia la puerta escucho un suspiro femenino que revelaba pesar y confusión, y la voz grave del Coronel diciendo:

-Todo se arreglará prima. Ellos pueden ser muy tercos si se lo proponen, pero en el fondo se aman.

Deseando de todo corazón que fuera cierto, la señora Reynolds volvió a sus actividades.

Sus patrones merecían ser felices.

Más tarde, se escuchó otro portazo.


	2. Celos Irracionales

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por __**Jane Austen.**_

_Este fic participa en el reto:__**"Viñetas de Emociones"**__ del foro __**"Las sombras de pemberley".**_

_Número de palabras:__ 908 _

_Emoción:__ Celos_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: Celos irracionales_**

Darcy se sirvió una copa de licor intentando aplacar el fuego que ardía lentamente en su interior. El líquido se deslizo por su garganta quemándole, aumentando el ardor que sentía por dentro.

Furia, en su estado puro, se estaba construyendo en su cuerpo, pugnando por salir.

Estaba sorprendido por esa falta de autocontrol que estaba experimentando y la idea lo puso mucho más furioso todavía.

Al vivir en sociedad la mayor parte de su vida, sabía que una demostración abierta de sentimientos era un paso directo hacia el escándalo, por lo que había aprendido a mantener su expresión neutra y sus emociones bajo un absoluto y estricto control.

Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era romper todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar de rabia, ir a la habitación de su primo y estropear su nariz… también toda su cara, si era posible.

Solo una persona era causante de todo esto, la misma que en ese momento atravesó el umbral de la puerta y cerró la misma de un portazo.

Apretando fuertemente la copa en su mano, Darcy camino hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje que tanta paz le había reportado durante su vida y que en ese momento no le producía absolutamente ninguna tranquilidad.

-¿Se puede saber señor Darcy cuál es su problema con mi persona?- la pregunta fue pronunciada a través de los dientes apretados de su esposa.

Con un tono de calculada frialdad e indiferencia Fitwilliam respondió.

-No entiendo de que está hablando usted señora Darcy, y le pido que no vuelva a irrumpir en mi escritorio sin antes llamar a la puerta, es descortés.

_"Vete"_ gritó internamente, sintiendo que la tormenta en su interior se elevaba en niveles peligrosos

-Permítame dudar de su palabra, Señor- replicó ella despectivamente, haciendo rechinar los dientes de Darcy- y dudo que usted pueda opinar sobre la descortesía dado la forma en que me ha tratado frente a su hermana y nuestro invitado.

Ante la alusión a su primo el señor de Pemberley casi pierde la compostura. Dándose vuelta, le espetó:

-¿Por qué no va entonces a entretener a Su invitado y a mi hermana dado que eso, seguramente, le reporta más placer que estar aquí discutiendo por nada con mi persona?

Elizabeth lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños brillando de confusión. Luego pudo leer en ellos cuando la comprensión de todo llegó a ella... y finalmente el enojo.

-¿¡Qué!?¿Está intentando decirme que usted me ignoró, me trató mal a mí, a Gergie, al Coronel Fitwilliam y a todo el personal de la casa, y se encerró en su despacho todos estos días, por unos simples celos?- preguntó su esposa incrédulamente.

Un no muy bienvenido rubor subió desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Visto de esa forma le parecía patético su actuar.

-Claro que no- respondió con toda la altivez que fue capaz, deseando que la sangre dejara su pobre rostro en paz.- está usted delirando señora Darcy.

-¿Acaso te di algún motivo para que pienses que tengo un interés especial en el Coronel?- lo interrogó ella, ignorando su vehemente (y mentirosa) negativa, y tuteándolo por primera vez en varios días. Eso casi le hizo olvidar la causa de su enojo… casi.

- Oh no!, se lo aseguro… pasearse por el parque todos los malditos días con mi primo, sonriéndole, riéndose con él, y yendo al pueblo de su brazo todo el tiempo, no hace pensar a nadie que usted tiene un interés especial en mi primo.- la voz de Darcy goteaba sarcasmo cuando finalmente explotó y, levantando la voz, sacó de adentro lo que había estado carcomiéndolo por dentro durante los últimos días, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de maldecir frente a su esposa.

Todavía podía verlo a él recibir las sonrisas de SU esposa, paseando con SU esposa por SU casa, llevando a SU esposa por SU pueblo, mientras él se reunía con su aburrido y hosco administrador, para de hablar de asuntos que ni recordaba.

Al escuchar su acusación, Elizabeth se envaró y dijo que furia apenas reprimida.

- Pues para que sepas, si hubiera estado enamorada, o incluso ligeramente interesada en tu primo, me habría casado con él. Sin embargo no fue así, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque me enamoré de ti, aunque seas el hombre más obtuso, irracional y celoso del mundo. Y en este momento ni siquiera comprendo cómo puedo seguir amándote todavía, cuando te estás comportando como un asno. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de tratarme de esa forma? Y ni siquiera te has dignado a decirme la razón. Pero, ¿sabe qué? Tú y tus celos pueden irse a las Américas si quieren, yo no me voy a dejar tratar así nunca más, ¿he sido clara?

Su esposa paró de caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación para mirarlo airadamente y, acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta murmurando cosas en voz muy baja, de lo cual lo único que captó fue _"cara"_ y _"trasero de caballo"_.

Mareado debido al extenso discurso y a las constantes vueltas de Elizabeth, Darcy se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, mirando fijamente el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Varios minutos después, cuando por fin su mente dejó de dar vueltas, lo único que Darcy podía pensar era que su esposa lo había llamado asno.

Y había comparado su cara con el trasero de un caballo.


	3. La culpa y la disculpa

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen, fueron creados por __**Jane Austen.**_

_Este fic participa en el reto:__**"Viñetas de Emociones"**__ del foro __**"Las sombras de pemberley".**_

_Número de palabras: 992._

_Emoción: Culpa._

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: La culpa y la disculpa_**

Era un asno.

Y luego de haber observado atentamente su rostro en un espejo durante toda la mañana, se dio cuenta de que su rostro verdaderamente tenía un gran parecido a la parte trasera de un caballo.

Darcy llegó a la conclusión, tras haberse pasado toda la noche en vela pensado en su pelea con Elizabeth, de que su esposa tenía razón en todo, incluso con sus insultos: se había comportado como un imbécil y había herido sus sentimientos a causa de sus inseguridades.

Con actitud sombría terminó de arreglarse el chaleco que su ayuda de cámara le había colocado.

Cuando extendió su mano para buscar su reloj de bolsillo el pobre hombre saltó, antes de volver a su habitual serenidad, haciéndolo sentir un poco más miserable, si es que eso era posible, por haber causado tantos revuelos.

Mientras guardaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo, se prometió que buscaría la forma de compensar a sus empleados, a su primo y a su hermana por el mal tiempo que les había hecho pasar.

Pero primero tenía que buscar el perdón de Elizabeth: ella había sido la más herida con su comportamiento.

Esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

_"¿Y si no lo hace?"_

Alejó ese pensamiento tan pronto como acudió a su cabeza. La idea era demasiado dolorosa de imaginar. Probablemente perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Comenzando por asno, Darcy comenzó a insultarse en cada idioma que conocía, al salir de su habitación.

* * *

Su primo también lo insulto, y aunque su hermana era demasiado tímida y correcta para hacerlo, el reproche que había en su mirada se sintió como un golpe en su estómago.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarles que podía hacer para que Elizabeth lo disculpara por todos los desplantes que le había hecho, pero sabía que debía hacerlo solo.

Y al parecer tenía bastante tiempo porque su esposa, según lo que le informaron sus empleados, se encontraba visitando a su hermana Jane, en la propiedad que habían adquirido recientemente junto a su esposo Charles.

_"El cual seguramente nunca pelearía con su esposa"_ pensó con tristeza _"y si lo hiciera, sabría disculparse correctamente, en vez de estar perdido como yo"_

Luego de reflexionar, Darcy decidió arrancar flores del jardín, a escondidas del jardinero, y esperarla en el salón privado que le pertenecía.

* * *

Con cada minuto que pasaba, más nervioso se sentía Darcy.

Jugando con algún objeto que tenía en sus manos intentó pensar en algo que le mostrara a su esposa lo arrepentido que estaba.

_¿Y si le cantaba una canción? _

Posiblemente no volvería a dirigirle la palabra si llegaba a intentar coordinar dos acordes juntos.

_¿Y si la invitaba a un baile privado? Ella había dicho que le gustaban más que los públicos._

Admitió, más tarde, que probablemente le pisara con sus pequeños tacos y luego se iría murmurando en voz baja otras comparaciones no muy gratas para su pobre rostro.

Jugando aún con algo entre sus dedos, Darcy finalmente formuló en su mente un pequeño discurso en que explicaba sus motivos para el absurdo comportamiento que había tenido y una lista en la que exponía punto por punto las razones por las que debía perdonarlo.

Su primera razón era que, como su esposa ante Dios y ante la ley, era su deber perdonarlo.

Las otras razones eran incluso mejores.

Satisfecho con su plan, Darcy escucho los pasos de Elizabeth acercarse al salón, con mucha tranquilidad.

En cuanto ella entro por la puerta su discurso quedó en el olvido, así como su tranquilidad y su poca cordura.

Se veía completamente bella con su vestido verde pastel y su mirada sorprendida.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que el silencio reinó en la habitación. Intentando recordar su discurso, Darcy abrió su boca y dijo lo primero que pasó por su cabeza:

_"Siento una espina clavada en el alma_  
_Que duele profundamente cuando te veo_  
_Fui un tonto por actuar de esa manera_  
_Perdóname, por favor, cariño mío_  
_Lo único que quiero es volver a estar contigo"_

El fragmento de un poema que había leído hace mucho tiempo surgió de la nada, y se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que sentía, pero solo se acordaba esa parte.

Nervioso al ver que el silencio se extendía, comenzó a enojarse con ella. _"¿Es que no veía lo difícil que le resultaba todo eso?"_.

Pensó en otra cosa que decir.

-Te traje rosas.-exclamó, quizás con un poco de agresividad, acordándose de los pimpollos que había arrancado hace horas.

Extendiendo el brazo, mostro un ramo de flores completamente destrozado y su mano toda de color rojo debido a las horas que había pasado retorciendo inconscientemente sus pobres pétalos.

Viendo que nada había salido conforme a su plan, y que ella seguía muda, Darcy perdió el control:

-¡Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, vas a perdonarme o no por el amor de cielo!

Cuando terminó de gritar, el silencio se extendió un poco más y luego se encontró con su pequeña esposa en sus brazos riendo tan fuerte que seguramente tendría dolores luego.

Avergonzado, la abrazó también, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella para que no viera sus mejillas rojas. ¿A que había quedado reducido el gran Fitwilliam Darcy?

_"A un asno enamorado al parecer"_ se contestó a si mismo negándose a soltar a su esposa que ahora intentaba escapar de sus brazos.

-¿Eso significa que me perdona señora Darcy?

-Si señor Darcy, está usted perdonado. Pero con una condición…- dijo Elizabeth pícaramente.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es?- interrogó él aliviado de que el asunto de la disculpa quedara olvidado.

-Que me dé un beso…- murmuró ella acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

Tomando el rostro de esa increíble mujer que era su esposa entre sus manos Darcy susurró:

-Veamos si soporta besar esta cara de trasero de caballo- y riendo a carcajadas, ahogó la escandalizada exclamación de Elizabeth con un beso.

Le haría pagar por eso muy pronto.


End file.
